Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3t-1)(3t-8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-3t-1}$ onto the ${3t}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {3t}({-3t-1}) + {-8}({-3t-1})$ Then distribute the ${3t}.$ $ = ({3t} \times {-3t}) + ({3t} \times {-1}) + {-8}({-3t-1})$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + {-8}({-3t-1})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + ({-8} \times {-3t}) + ({-8} \times {-1})$ $ = -9t^{2} - 3t + 24t + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -9t^{2} + 21t + 8$